legaciesofcormanthyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Eamane Aurora
| name = Eamane Aurora | home = Erülisse, Semberholme | gender = Female | race = Moon Elf | reckoning = | dob = 1127 | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = 1372 | class = | rules = | alignment = | patron deity = | source = | page = }} As a young woman, Eamane had had but one goal in life - to marry in to the "Royal Family" of Erülisse, the Auroras. She had first set her sights on the handsome and aloof fighter, Amras, but he never seemed to pay her the slightest bit of attention. He was not unkind to her, but hardly encouraging, either. After he took up with that horrid, snooty little half-elf Sequoia, Eamane gave up and concentrated her efforts on his slightly less handsome and talented brother Galdor, who was much more receptive to her "charms." The two married not long after Sequoia and Amras did, in a very similar ceremony. She was really quite a suitable match for Amras, seeing as Eamane is just as competitive, if not more so, than her husband. Sequoia had bested her once, and Eamane is determined never to let that happen again. She was bitterly disappointed when Amras and Sequoia produced two children before she even came up with one. And such children they were! Eamane had cried bitter tears of jealousy the first time she held her nephew Storm in her arms. Even as a baby, he had been placid, pretty, and perfect. The arrival of Echo nearly made her insane with envy. The glowing, angelic infant began to sprout leaves from her head mere hours after her birth, drawing delighted crowds that seemed ever-present even today. When Eamane saw that baby, she nearly gave up. Galdor and Eamane were finally blessed with Eresse six years later, prouder than any parents have a right to be, as if Corellon Larethian himself was the father! From the beginning, Eresse was kind, good, polite, obedient, pretty, and unfortunately, utterly unspectacular. To all outsiders, Eamane was inordinately pleased with her. In the privacy of home, she seemed to ignore their daughter's positive qualities and focus on what she considered Eresse's biggest flaw - her complete and utter lack of the usual elven grace and agility. She grew frustrated with her daughter's accident-prone clumsiness, a trait the rest of the village found sweet and endearing. Eamane spends an unhealthy amount of time these days trying to "help" her daughter best Echo in all respects. She is continually frustrate by the way her niece makes the simple white robes she wears look fit for a princess, while the elaborate gowns Eamane crafts for Eresse look awkward and uncomfortable on her daughter. The day of the Ordaining Ceremony was the proudest of Eamane's life. Eresse, having been fortunate enough to inherit none of per parents' bizarre competitive spirit, had accomplished what both of them had been striving for their entire lives. She has, without even meaning to, mad a member of Amras and Sequoia's family truly jealous, and Eamane knows it. She is finally at peace, at least for now. Someday it will be time for the girls to marry. Eamane sometimes thinks that she won't mind if Echo marries a king if only her brother Strom would marry Eresse. She was visibly delighted when she heard of a rift between him and his presumed future wife, her niece Illwyn Galadryn, but very disappointed when Storm did not even stay for the feast after the ordaining ceremony. Relations * Spouse Galdor Aurora * Daughter Eresse Aurora * Father Alaterial Galadryn * Mother Inglor Galadryn * Brother Elgalote Galadryn * Nephew Storm Aurora * Niece Echo Aurora * Nephew Dusk Aurora * Niece Illwyn Galadryn * Niece Aelwyn Galadryn Category:Moon Elves Category:Elves Category:NPCs Category:Experts Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of Erülisse Category:Inhabitants of Semberholme